the7starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bradman669
~ Warning! this article is all true about bradman669. The only reason i have decided to post this is because maybe sombody would understadn why i act the way i do, and hopfully forgive me because of it.~ Bradman669, aka Connor Romeo Wakeman Sadler was born and raised in Chelmsford and goes to school at New Hall, Born on the 23rd of Febuary 1996. Bradman669 is a average Halo player. Now, it is common knowledge that pretty much any girl i talk to i want to eventually date, there is an acual reason behind all of this. As much as i hate to talk about it, when i was 14 (3 weeks after that picture was taken), i was dating a girl named Lucy Smith. She went to my school and we were absolutly perfect together, we would play on computer games and on the xbox for countless hours, this was before i had met any of my new friends, Lucy was only just smaller than i was, blonde hair, a cute laugh, just perfection in its truest form On the 24th of June 2009, Lucy died in a car crash on her way to see me on which was our 12th date i think, all i remeber is i waited the whole time for her to arive before i even knew what had happened. I've always found it hard of letting go of people i really loved and in December 2011 a girl named Maura shattered what was left of my confidence, after that i dated Frostygriff and promissed myself she would be the last person i would date untill had forgiven myself, i had always thought of Lucy's death as my fault, logicaly i know it isn't but it's just that feeling you get when you know that it didn't have to happen. Because of that i am now willing to die for a friend if it means they would live on, which is somthing sombody nearly accually made me do. I had finally felt good enough about myself that could left go of my past, but on the 23rd of Febuary 2012 (My birthday) Frosty broke up with me and i once again felt alone. Thinking back i've caused alot of pain, and ive masked how i have felt with laughter but now im just wondering if there is even a point at all of if i shoudl just give up, it would just be another failture In November another twist of fate got to me, my father had a stroke, to be honest i never really cared, he was never really there for me. He is always in bed nowdays and never has a moment to spare, infact the earliest thing i remeber of him is him just shouting at me as a child, he had such sexist veiws about people and had no trouble dishing out abuse to whoever was nearby. I promised myself i would never be like him, i guess i failed at that aswell. Currently my goal in life is to make a machinima, since the age of 10 i've always been into movies and that stuff, i won my first award at 12, i love anime and all that stuff. Anyway i've been trying to make a promo for the clan, i made this today accually, it's still not finished obvously and i used a template for the begining, but tahst teh song i want to use and the intro (look at my other videos for other stuff i have been working at)thumb||. Also i am working on a full machinima, but im stuck for ideas. If anybody has ANY ideas i will do it no problem, all i need is a script now i have all the programs i need (P.S in this video i imagin alot of clips of frostys but from behind walking away sexy and stuff and alot of videos from people in matchmaking and stuff, so basically send bradman669 any videos you have and i will make them into a montage).